Under the Mistletoe
by The Pale Red Queen
Summary: Tessa is about to attend her first Christmas party at the Institute. She doesn't know what to expect. Will it be the time of her life, or will it not be what she expects? Contains some Clockwork Prince spoilers. One-shot. Enjoy! R&R


**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all have been enjoying the holidays! Because Christmas is right around the corner, I decided to rewrite parts of this story and repost it. This still contains some Clockwork Prince spoilers, so for the sake of this story, there is no engagement between Jem and Tessa and this is a total Tessiam story. Sorry Jessa fans :( Anyways, please enjoy this new reworked story!**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not Cassandra Clare. But I wish that I was!**

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Mistletoe<strong>

The snow outside was piling up high in front of the Institute, forming a flat, pristine layer of white, like frosting on a cake. The skies outside were gray, but more toned down by the snow, which continued to fall down unceasingly. Tessa Gray peered out the window, marveling at how London looked less dreary and watching the figures walked here and there, trudging through the deep snow. Others wandered around, singing Christmas carols, while the buildings around the Institute were decorated with wreaths. Tessa, with a sense of nostalgia, felt London was finally beginning to feel more like New York during the winter.

"There, you're finished Miss Tessa," Sophie said, stepping back and admiring her handiwork. Tessa looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark, maroon gown that was low-cut just slightly revealing her bosom with the sleeves hanging modestly off her shoulders, exposing her pale skin, accompanied with pearly white gloves that reached her elbow. The dark hues of the dress softened her stormy, gray eyes to a lighter, bluish ting. She could think of Aunt Harriet lightly chiding her to cover up, but then complementing Tessa for how much she had grown into a beautiful, young woman. The skirts fell in multiple layers behind her, just barely brushing the floor and being held up by a bustle. For a change, the bodice was not clinging too tightly and she could breathe normally; Tessa could only imagine what Jessamine would be struggling with, but could care less. But then it struck Tessa that Jessamine would not be joining them, since she was still stuck in the Silent City. Tessa was somewhat grateful, for there wouldn't be someone to constantly nag how unladylike she was, but she still felt a sense of regret for the other girl.

Brushing her thoughts from Jessamine, Tessa's hand instinctively flew to the necklace with her mother's clockwork angel on it, lightly ticking against her chest. Along with that, she wore a silver pendant with matching earrings. Still looking at herself in the mirror, her eyes travelled up to her hair. Sophie had pulled her chocolate brown hair into an elegant chignon in the back, with a few short tendrils hanging alongside her face, which were curled to perfection. Sophie had also woven silver ribbons into Tessa's hair, to match the pendant and earrings.

"You look beautiful," Sophie honestly told Tessa gently, looking at Tessa in awe through the mirror.

The Institute's bell suddenly rang loudly, the noise reverberating through the building, snapping Tessa out of her wonderment. She looked over at Sophie, who gave her a small smile. Tessa returned it with a grin.

"The guests are here," said Sophie.

* * *

><p>As Tessa walked down the corridors of the Institute, she couldn't help but wonder what the party would be like. This would be her first Christmas here in London, and she was not entirely sure what to expect of it. Certainly, it would be nothing like Benedict's masquerade ball that was held earlier during the summer. She ruled that out of her list of options.<p>

Tessa finally reached the ballroom. She briefly remembered going there, during her tour with Will when she had first arrived at the Institute, but could not recall the exact details. Tessa's hand begun to reach for the door when someone extended their hand in front of her. She spun around to see a dark figure who blended in with the surroundings, dressed in a gray tailcoat that covered a white suit, his silver features accentuated here and there by the pale lighting within the Institute.

"Jem," she said. Just saying his name comforted her and made her smile to herself.

"Here, let me get this for you," he said kindly, before holding his arm out for her. He did not have his dragon-headed cane for this occasion. "Shall we?" he asked politely.

Without a second thought, Tessa linked her arm through his and said, "I would be delighted to." And with that, Jem pushed the door open. What lay in front of Tessa made her jaw drop in surprise.

It was certainly not what she expected it to be; it was much better than she envisioned. The ballroom was expansive, vast and circular. Candles were somehow floating around the room, casting a warm glow around the room. _Magic, _Tessa thought. At the center lay a tall Christmas tree, at least fifteen feet high, decorated with bright colored ornaments, in contrast to the evergreen pine needles. Men and women were dancing around it dressed in elaborate suits and gowns, their marks peeking through their skin. There was a table on the far left corner of the room, where the servants, Cyril and Bridget stood, were serving holiday food, including ginger molasses cookies, hot apple cider, and eggnog. The smells permeated through the room, making Tessa's taste buds tingle with delight. Opposite the food table was a great hearth, the fires heating up the room to a comfortable temperature and giving the room a peculiar warmth in contrast to the snow outside. At the back of the room stood high, arching windows, which revealed the blistering weather. To the corner, a band composed of violinists, cellists, and a pianist were playing famous holiday tunes, reminiscent of the ones the carolers were singing.

She and Jem stood at the top on a platform that led to two staircases, one on either side of them, which spiraled down to the actual ballroom below them. The railings were decked with greenery and tinsel. Tessa looked up as she and Jem descended down one of the stairs, to see it painted with images of cheerful cherubs. Hanging from the ceiling was a grandiose, crystal chandelier, illuminating the room to a soft, yellow tone, complementing the floating candles. The two finally reached the bottom of the stairs when Charlotte came hurrying over with them. She was in a dark green gown, nearly the same color as the Christmas tree, her brown eyes bright and welcoming.

"Oh good, you're both here," she said, "just make sure you behave yourself. Not that I don't trust you or anything, but Benedict Lightwood is over there and is still keeping a close eye on the Institute."

"Of course Charlotte," Jem replied dutifully. Tessa looked over to where Benedict Lightwood stood, in the corner with a scornful expression on his face. He would have no demons to mess with this night, especially within the boundaries of the Institute. Her eyes ventured around the room until she saw Gabriel Lightwood, looking as handsome as always, with his angular features, tousled brown hair, and bright green eyes. He would have been beautiful if he did not always wear a permanent scowl upon his face. He seemed to be in deep conversation with a girl in a midnight blue dress, who had similar features to him, except her hair was one shade lighter. She was arm in arm with a tall, blond man, who seemed to heed to attention to what was going on between the other two. Gideon stood as far away from his father as possible with his arms crossed, not even looking at Benedict, but his sea green eyes venturing towards Sophie, who had just arrived and was helping Bridget. Tessa smiled to herself, happy that Sophie had an admirer, and a handsome one of that.

Tessa turned around to see Jem's gloved hand extended out towards her. She looked into his silver eyes when he said, "may I have this dance, Theresa Gray?"

"Of course, James Carstairs," Tessa said, as she placed her hand in his, as he led her to the dance floor. They engaged in a simple dance around the Christmas tree, with his hands on her waist and hers around his neck. They engaged in small talk, but mainly kept quiet, enjoying the company of each other. When the dance ended, Jem took her over to the food table, where Sophie greeted them. Bridget was quiet for a change, luckily not downplaying the cheerful atmosphere with her depressing songs. Sophie handed them each a glass of cider. Tessa drank the cider and felt rejuvenated as the drink went down her body, leaving a burning trail down her throat.

"Try the cookies," Jem said, handing her a ginger molasses cookie.

Tessa bit in and took in the delicious flavor. "Mmm these are scrumptious," she told Jem dreamily, clearly enjoying every bite.

"Just be careful. If you eat too much, you may catch demon pox!" said a voice behind them. Tessa turned around to find that she was looking into those midnight blue eyes. Unlike before, when they were dark and guarded, these ones were open and full of life.

"Will," said Jem resignedly, "you finally decided to grace yourself with your presence." Will looked between Jem and Tessa. Tessa couldn't help control the skip in her heart, as butterflies flew around her stomach. Will was truly handsome, to a degree that she still lost her breath over him and had to control herself. He was dressed in eveningwear, a black tailcoat over a white suit that was identical to that of Jem's.

"Dear me, I didn't mean to be rude or anything," Will said with an amused look, "my little sister just seemed to be taking too much time. Girls." Tessa rolled her eyes at this. Will caught this out of his corner of his eyes and smirked.

"Why would Cecily's presence affect you Will?" Tessa asked, "I mean, she is a lady and does not need you hovering over her for everything." Tessa had observed that ever since Cecily's sudden appearance at the Institute, Will would not leave her side. She smiled at the thought that he could be so protective and so caring over one person.

"Who?" Cecily had come to join them in conversation. She looked nearly identical to Will, with the jet-black hair, sharp features, and midnight eyes. Although, Tessa had to admit, Will's were deeper and bluer than hers. She wore a periwinkle dress, which made her eyes shine. She looked pretty, Tessa thought, for a young lady.

The three of them laughed at what Cecily had just said. She raised her eyebrows, throwing them a confused look. "What?"

"Cecily, why don't you join me in a dance?" Jem said, extending his hand, his eyes glistening with amusement, "this song is divine, and I think you'll enjoy it."

Cecily gave her brother one more questionable look as she took Jem's hand and walked off with him.

"You're not going to follow her now, are you?" Tessa asked Will teasingly, nudging him playfully.

"Oh shut up Tess," said Will, "she doesn't need me for everything."

Tessa stared at him long and hard with a dubious expression, but said nothing. She couldn't help but think how similar the two siblings were. Not only their looks, but also by their demeanor. Cecily was literally a female version of Will… as if Tessa couldn't get enough of him. Although she had to admit, after Will broke his truth to her about the "curse", she couldn't help but love the new Will much more than the old Will. He was so full of life and happiness, and was just fun to be around. Not to mention the amount of time the two of them spent on discussing books. He still threw sarcastic comments at the residents of the Institute, but they were no longer intended to be hurtful as they had used to be.

"Well," said Will, breaking Tessa out of her reverie, "you're not just going to stand there and stare blankly, right? I mean, I know that I am beautiful, but we have already established that fact. Would you care to join me in a dance, Miss Gray?" He held out a gloved hand.

"I would be delighted to, Mr. Herondale," Tessa laughed at their formalities, gladly placing her hand in his.

He took her to the dance floor, as the musicians engaged in a slower, more somber song. Will's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer towards her. She could smell the intoxicating scent of cologne on him, as she pulled slightly away from him.

"What is it Tess?" he asked, his face looking slightly hurt.

"There are people here Will. We don't want people here to suspect anything," Tessa said, although she did enjoy the closeness between them.

"People? Oh do you mean Gabriel?" the corner of Will's mouth began turning up, "that little prick. Look at him over there. Has no company, except his sister, but that's not much to talk to anyways, if you want to have a decent conversation."

Tessa turned to see Gabriel, still talking to the same girl. "Is that Tatiana?" Tessa inquired. She should have realized that earlier, since the Lightwood siblings looked so similar.

Will let out a short, humorless laugh, "why yes, it is. I haven't seen her in, God knows how long it's been since we last saw each other."

"And that must be her husband with her, I assume. Do you know what his name is?" Tessa said, looking at the blond man who was standing next to Tatiana.

"The man who was stupid enough to marry her, yes. Why anyone would want to always be with Tatiana for a whole life, I could only imagine," retorted Will.

"He must really love her though. Enough to marry her I mean."

Will shook his head, "I don't believe that. The Lightwoods are wealthy, and anyone would marry them just to get their hands all over their money. They are a very influential Shadowhunting family. Trust me on this; he'll be out of the house in a couple years, once he finds out how the Lightwoods really are. They'll drive him crazy with their superior attitude that they'll be forced to leave. I'm sure of it."

"There's Gideon though. He's different. He's the only sane one in the house."

"Sure Gideon's changed," Will shrugged, looking indifferent about this topic, "but remember Tess, he no longer lives with them."

"Oh right," Tessa said, feeling a blush creep up her face.

"Anyway, this subject about the Lightwoods is giving me a headache. Seeing them is terrible enough, nevertheless talking about them is just dreadful. Oh, look who's decided to come to us." Tessa looked up and followed Will's gaze. Tatiana was glowering at them, as Gabriel broke off from their conversation and headed towards Tessa and Will. "Come with me," Will whispered into Tessa's ear, guiding her through the crowd, as far away from Gabriel as possible.

They reached a far corner of the ballroom, behind the tables of food. Tessa had not realized before, but there was a doorway that camouflaged with its surroundings. Will gently opened the door, a gust of cold wind blowing at their faces. It was only when Will led Tessa through the door that she realized they were outside. The ceiling extended above them like a makeshift roof, and Tessa was leaning against a stone railing when she recognized that they were on a balcony. This was not the first time the two of them were alone on a balcony; memories conjured up of the night under the stars at Benedict's party. The snow had stopped falling, but it was still chilly outside and Tessa rubbed her arms to keep herself warm.

"I think we're safe here," Will said, closing the door shut. "Are you cold?" he asked her, apparent by the way she was warming herself. In two quick, long strides, Will closed the gap between them and embraced her in his arms, spreading heat throughout her body. She craned her neck up to see Will looking right at her, his eyes blue and full of desire. He reached one of his gloved hands towards her, brushing the stray curls away from her face. His touch burned, even through the gloves, sending small, pleasant shocks throughout Tessa. "Tess," he said so quietly, so quietly, that she was unsure that he had even said anything. She leaned towards him, as he did so into her. He tore his gaze away from her and glanced up above them.

"Tessa, look," Will said.

Tessa looked up. Sure enough, something bloomed above them. The greenness stood out, with the tiny, rotund red berries glistening despite the green leaves enveloping them. "Mistletoe," Tessa said in a small voice. Her eyes found Will's again, as he fully leaned towards her this time, his lips meeting hers. His mouth was surprisingly gentle against her, unlike the fierce kisses they had before. He slowly moved his lips, as if drinking every bit of her in. She finally overcame her sense of surprise and returned the kiss, snaking her arms around his neck, while her hands wound their way into his hair, messing it up. He didn't seem to mind, as he groaned into her mouth and pulled her closer towards him, her body melting into his. He finally pulled away from her, but she didn't want to stop. He was breathing heavily, and so was she. His eyes were shining brightly, full of love. She had never seen Will Herondale look so happy; he was in a genuine state of bliss.

"Happy Christmas, Tessa," he said, grinning.

"Merry Christmas, Will," she said.

"Oh you and your American ways," said Will, as he pulled her in for one more kiss. This had to be the best Christmas ever, Tessa thought, and once again, returned the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Just click the review button and tell me what you think! Thanks everyone for reading this! Merry Christmas and have a happy holidays!<strong>

**~The Pale Red Queen**


End file.
